lost_in_vivofandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets
Lost in Vivo has many secrets in it. The sub games and the main game all at least have one. This is a page that list the secrets. Main Game Secrets Secrets that appear in the main game The Three-Eyed Cat The Three-Eyed Cat is an NPC that can be found in Save Rooms. It is visually very similar to Akuma Kira's (the developer) online avatar. The cat can be shot with a gun, or hit with the sledgehammer. When hit, it transports the player into a purple room with eyes opening all around you, shortly triggering the death screen after. CD3757AA-9697-4EBE-AAB0-EECCADA485F2.jpeg|Three Eyed Cat Sleepy Kitty.jpg|Three Eyed Cat sleeping They see you.jpg|Three Eyed Cat's death screen Maggot Coffin The Maggot Coffin is a coffin filled with maggot's that you find in one of the Siren's levels If interacted with The Maggot Coffin will speak. This contains spoilers for The Maggot Coffin "A girl was lost from self-image and doubt." "A boy was lost with paranoia in his hide out." "Another soul watched them, lost as well." "They followed down to the 7th hell." "In the second ring they fought their own fear." "In the guise of finding their pet most dear." SPOILER_20190414171718_1.jpg| Maggot Coffin SPOILER_20190414171727_1.jpg|Opened Maggot Coffin Pizza Hands The Pizza Hands are something that can be found at the start of the game when your dog gets dragged away. In the area hug the left wall until you enter the room. Pizza bois.jpg|Pizza Small Secrets The sign in Nezumi Testing underlines the N in Nezumi and the Esting in Testing to make Nesting. Sotiris likes to hang out in The Mines. Demo Crispys which where the enemies from the demo appear in NG+ randomized enemy mode. A picture of Specimen 8 can be found in the underground part of the Sub Ways, it can also be found in Nezumi Testing Sottyboy.png Testing.PNG LIV secrete.PNG|A picture of Specimen 8 found in the subway 4C303908-F03B-4D2C-994A-1580F764A3FC.jpeg|A higher res version of the picture found in the subway/Nezumi testing Lost Tape Secrets The secrets in the original 4 Lost Tapes Specimen 8 (Aka Deer Lord) Towards the end of tape 3, Specimen 8 from Spooky’s Jumpscare Mansion appears outside the window, facing into the building. 31C6CEA6-DDB8-4AA0-99BD-3B7C00A12B51.jpeg|Specimen 8 looking through the window Midnight Secrets Secrets that you can find in Midnight mode Midnight Bayagototh Bayagototh shows up in Midnight mode when the player has 30 coins and rings the bell. He comes with a new model and all. His midnight model can be found in LIT mode behind the other Bayagototh model. Shoggoth King Eel of the Abyss While he appears as a boss The original form of Shoggoth King eel of the Abyss also appears in midnight mode Midnight shoggoth.PNG Mersus Tapes Secrets Secrets you can find in The Mersus Tapes The Moon In The Wolf if the player looks into the moon for long enough they will be transported into it. Inside of the moon they can find a radio. If the player looks into the radio for a while it will turn on and play a strange audio "P: Can you hear it" '' "P2: Hear what" "P: That sound" "P: It's like" "P: It's something I can't even describe" "P: It's... It's singing" "P: and it's singing only to me" "P: Just to me" "P: Can't you hear it"'' E4D509A7-B76E-4FB4-BE94-A5E7CA8AF63E.jpeg|The end text after the moon sequence is over 7F0ABAD9-4E9F-4FD7-9B96-B0A8A0AED0F7.jpeg|Looking at the earth through the moon The Wolf Talks The Wolf can talk to the player in Tape 5. To enable this secret the player has to find an altar in the woods and interact with it until they here a scream from Bayagototh. After that the player just has to make their way to the driving section and while The Wolf is attacking you it will say "There are two of us but only one shall be fed One will consume The other shall dissolve" 20200103103234 1.jpg| Looking at the altar in the woods 20200103103609 1.jpg| The Wolf talking to the player The Back Rooms Within Tape 6, if the player walks into the wall opposite their cell door and right of the stairs, they can phase through the wall to enter a yellow building that loops forever. In the back rooms the player will wander a small looping maze-like map with some Source Engine jokes, buttons, and weird ambiance. Awhile after first entering the area, an unknown player by the name of Rancid Johnny will join the server, will then be made admin, and will proceed to start killing the player's steam friends along with sending the player threatening messages in 'chat'. The player's steam friends will also call for help sometimes. This is all a ruse though, as there is not goal within the backrooms, nor will Rancid Johnny or any other player ever actually appear. Button.jpg|A button in The Backrooms Server rules .jpg|The server rules and Rancid Johnny joining Admin .jpg|Rancid Johnny being made admin Glitch texture.jpg|A missing texture and 3 steam friends dying Voice chat.jpg|Rancid Johnny talking on voice chat Trivia *The Pizza hands are a reference to the pizza ending in the demo. *Specimen 8 has some relations with Bayagototh. *The Three Eyed cat was only supposed to show up in NG+ but Kira messed up and doesn't want to release a bug fix build just to fix that. **Jarren Crist wanted to remake the save music but with meows when the cat appeared in it.source *The Wolf attacking you if you wait too long after starting the fire is due to one of Kira’s testers hiding in the tents after lighting the fire. Category:Game Mechanics